Kissies!
by Sydsas
Summary: As like last year, Kisame has a present for Itachi. And unlike last year, he finds out that when his partner says no, he means yes.


As like last year; and always; the Naruto characters are a bit out of character. But, eh, they're still fun to play with.

Note: Do to some technical difficulties, I have not used any italics, bolds, or underlines...  


* * *

"Itachi! Itachi!" Kisame yelled as he knocked on his partner's door, still receiving no answer after doing so for three hours, just like last year. However, as always, this did not stop the shark man and he persisted with his knocking. "Itachi! Itachiii! I know you're in there! Come out or I'll-!" He shouted some more, being stopped mid-sentence when the door cracked open and revealed one of Itachi's blood red eyes, like last year.

"Or you'll what?..." Itachi asked, sounding more colder and deadlier than usual to intimidate Kisame and his threat.

The shark like man remained cool and unmoved, folded his arms over his chest, then turned his head away and stuck his nose in the air. "Or I'll take away your birthday present." He said snootily.

The cool Uchiha stared blankly at Kisame, blinking once or twice at him. "My birthday isn't until tomorrow, you idiot..." He told him, getting the feeling of déjà vu of last year when his idiot partner had come knocking on his door a day early. "And I believe not getting the present you have in mind is far more greater than any gift you could ever give me." He said rather harshly.

At this, Kisame felt hurt, turned his body completely to show Itachi his back, and pouted.

The Sharingan user opened his door all the way and stared at his partner for a moment, waiting to see how quickly he'd get over the comment and try to give him his gift. When Kisame stayed that way without even looking over his shoulder, Itachi rolled his eyes, then began to think of ways to break the ice, not knowing how to properly apologize. "So...what is my present, anyway?" He asked, trying not to let any of his curiosity slip itself into his question.

Kisame smiled, then quickly turned around and leaned down enough to be at his partner's height, giving him a strange look. He was doing what Itachi recalled as smirking and he had some sort of twinkle in his eyes. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what was going through his mind...

"I think you'll like this year's present a lot more than last year's present." Kisame said, leaning in a little more, slowly closing the space between him and Itachi.

Feeling a strange aura coming off his friend, Itachi raised his eyebrow even more so and began to think about giving into the temptation of slamming the door in his blue face. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, forcing himself not to take a step back into his room, not wanting to show signs of weakness. His partner only smirked more at him. "Well, I know that you loved last year's gift." He said cheekily.

"Not true..."

"Oh yeah? Then why do you still let me hug you instead of fighting it off? Aside from when anyone else is around, that is." The fishlike Akatsuki member retorted, standing up straight and folding his arms over his chest.

"Not-true..." Itachi said again, his eyebrow slightly twitching. "Now tell me what my present is so I can throw it back in your face or leave me be to paint my toenails." He told Kisame, always serious as ever about painting his nails.

"No." Kisame said like a little child, sticking his nose in the air again. "I won't give you your present till you say that you want it." He added, sounding a bit like Deidara. Secretly, Kisame had been hanging out with the girly man to make sure he wasn't trying to take his partner away from him, getting some of the blonde's personality rubbed off onto him while doing so.

"I will never say that. Especially when I don't know what the damn thing is." The Uchiha said, a slight frowl in his statement. Kisame shrugged at him. "Alright." He said, turning around. "Guess you don't want the thing that could make you the best Akatsuki member ever." He lied, slowly making his way for his room. "Maybe even leader..." He added quietly, smirking.

"You don't have anything." Itachi said, staring plainly at his partner's back. "It's probably just another stupid hug."

Kisame shrugged at Itachi as he continued his slow dramatic walk, not even looking back over his shoulder to see if the young man was buying the crap he was selling. "Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. Guess you'll never know since you don't want it."

Itachi was now slightly curious at what his friend was talking about, becoming slightly irritated as well from being curious. "What is it?"

"Not gonna tell you till you say you waaant iiit." Kisame almost sang, rocking back and forth on his toes and heels.

Sighing, Itachi balled his left hand into a fist, gripped his bedroom doorknob tightly, closed his eyes and growled. "I...want...it..." He said through gritted teeth. When he opened his eyes after saying the horrible words, he wasn't surprised to see Kisame suddenly at his door standing in front of him again, smirking even more than he had been just a moment ago. 'Bastard...' He thought.

"Alright, if you insist." Kisame spoked cheekily again, making Itachi's blood boil. "But you have to close your eyes before I give it to you. And no cheating." He added, pointing a finger at his partner. Itachi sighed at him, rolled his dazzling red eyes, then shut them. The taller one of the two smirked and the little twinkles in his eyes began to glisten even more than they had already been doing. He tried to remain cool and not let his giddiness get the better of him, leaned down and aimed for Itachi's lips.

Just before target was hit, Itachi peeked open an eye, seeing what Kisame was trying to do then shoot open and widen both of his eyes, then leap away with his liightning quick reflexes. "What the hell was that? ! That's not gonna make me Akatsuki leader!"

"Oh, did I say that? I meant leader of the suckers." Kisame chuckled, shrugging as he took a few steps toward his Sharingan using friend. "Sorry. I tend to get those two confused." He added, smirking down at the dark haired young man.

"Get away from me, you homo!" Itachi yelled at Kisame. He had expected such things like this from Deidara, and maybe even Tobi when he was drunk, but never his own partner. He had actually suspected that he had some sort of weakling crush on their blue haired Akatsuki member.

"But you said you wanted it!" Kisame teased and made another attempt to kiss Itachi. The other man continued to jump away and dodge all of his attempts, then made his way back to his room. "Stay away from me, you freak! He shouted, then slammed his door shut.

Kisame was hurt at Itachi's words, but he sighed and shrugged them off, then made his way for his room. 'Guess I'll get him tomorrow.' He thought.

Over the last year, Kisame had been spending more time than he usually did Itachi, secretly hugging him and even making him chuckle every once in a while. He liked it. He liked it even more than when he made Konan laugh and smile; and that was saying something. A little while back, he finally realized he had more feelings than he could have ever imagined toward the young Uchiha man... So yes, like last year, this gift for Itachi was more for his own selfish reasons.

Itachi slowly opened his door, quietly peeked his head out and checked for signs of a certain blue skinned Akatsuki member nearby. When no such signs were found, he stepped out of his room, then quickly took two cautious steps to his left in case it began to rain shark men, like last year. However, it was unnecessary, for their was no such rain. 'Hmm...' the Uchiha thought, raising an eyebrow at the empty spot where Kisame should be. Quickly shrugging it off, he headed for the living room.

"Morning, Itachi." Konan greeted, serving a plate of panckaes to Deidara and Zetsu. As soon as she turned away, the plant like Akatsuki member stole the blonde's plate. With quick retaliation, Deidara tackled him and began to force feed him some of his clay.

Ignoring the two wannabe wrestlers, Iitachi replied to Konan's greeting with a nod, then forced himself to stay calm and serious for the question he wanted to ask. "Have you seen Kisame around this morning, Konan?"

"Nope." The blue haired konoichi answered, flipping another pancake into the air. "Think he's still in his room." She said, flipping the flapjack again, slightly quirking an eyebrow in question. "Why? You two don't have any missions for the next week."

"Training." Itachi replied cleverly, turning around to see if he would find his teammate in his room, ignoring the growing racket that came from Deidara and Zetsu as soon as he left the room.

Itachi knocked on Kisame's door once or twice, inwardly telling himself he'd give his friend only a short moment to answer and not knock on the door for three hours. With a third knock, the blue man answered the door. "Hmm?" He said to Itachi, staring down at him with plain dull eyes. "What is it?" He asked.

"You're in your room..."

"Yes. What about it?"

"You're not out of your room...you're in your room..."

"I think we've established that already..."

"You're not trying to give me my birthday present... Why?"

"You said you didn't want it."

"Yes, but that's never stopped you before." Itachi retorted, staring up at his partner with the same plain, dull eyes, hiding his curiosity and some other sort of emotion he was really feeling. Kisame only shrugged at him. "Guess I'm tired of it. If you don't want my gift, then you don't want it. I can't change it." He said, then nodded and began to retreat into his room. "Happy birthday, Itachi." He finished plainly, then began to shut his door.

The red eyed man stopped his blue friend from shutting his door by sticking his foor in the doorway. "You never shut your door on, Uchiha Itachi..." He said rather grimly, almost burning a while through Kisame with his glare.

'Well, this isn't quite how I planned it...but I'll just roll with it.' Kisame thought, opening his door once again. "I don't see what's left to talk about." He said, still putting on the plain, dull, empty act.

"Even if there is nothing left to talk about, you never shut your door before I walk away. I walk away first, then you shut your door."

"Anything else?" Kisame asked, trying not to sound too much like a smartass. His partner growled at him, almost balling his hands into fists. "I don't understand it." He said to him. "Why have you suddenly decided not to bother me?"

Kisame shrugged. "I figured you'd be happy if I didn't."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is, why have you suddenly decided to change? Is it another way to get under my skin or is it apart of some plan to "give me my present"?"

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just done. If you don't like or want the presents I give you, then fine."

"You're lying..."

"Am not."

"You're planning something..."

"Am not."

"This is a trick..."

"Am not." Kisame said "smartly", then quickly caught onto what he had just said. "I mean, is not." He corrected.

"Kisame-san! America's Next Top Model is start-!" Tobi was saying as he ran down the hallway, being suddenly kicking back to the other end by Itachi. "We're talking..." The Uchiha stated simply.

"S-sorry, Itachi-san. Tobi is going now. Ow... Tobi is a good boy..." The childlish Akatsuki member whimpered, drawling away from Itachi. "Tobi is a good boy..." He repeated to himself as he crawled away.

Shrugging and turning away from the poor, innocent Tobi, Itachi looked back at Kisame, seeing his expression of holding back a laugh. "Nice kick." He said, then began to chuckle lightly.

And there it was again, that feeling that would swell up in Itachi when he made his partner smile or laugh. He used to hate the strange feeling, but then he began to grow used to it and eventually liked it being around, liked Kisame being around.

"So, are we done talking?" Kisame asked once he was done chuckling, not wanting an awkward silence to wash over and drown himself and his friend. Itachi shrugged at him. "Are you really not gonna kiss me?" He then suddenly asked.

Kisame smiled down at the Uchiha man. "Not until you say-" He was saying when Itachi grabbed his coat and pulled him down into a kiss, slipping his tongue inside the blue man's mouth. After a moment, he gently took it out and looked Kisame in his blue eyes with his onyx ones. "I want it." He whispered.

"Itachi, your eye-" Kisame was quickly saying with shock, being interrupted with another hard kiss. "Itachi?" He questioned with the other man's tongue in his mouth. 'This isn't how I planned it at all!' He thought, a little moan slipping out of him when Itachi slipped a hand under his cloak and shirt to touch and caress his skin.

Smirking at the moan, Itachi pushed Kisame into his room, quickly shut the door and pushed him onto the bed, keeping his hands on the shark man the whole time, licking neck and tugging on his hair.

"I-Itachi..." Kisame panted, shivering when the Uchiha began to nibble on his ear. "Wh-what're you doing?"

"Taking my present from you." Itachi answered with a husky voice, then went back to shoving his tongue down Kisame's throat. Quickly, the fishlike man shoved him away, panting and slightly glaring at him. "Itachi, I...I need to tell you something..."

"There's more to my present?" The cool Uchiha smirked slyly. "I'm being serious, dammit!" Kisame yelled back at him. "Itachi, I..." He began to try to admit his feelings, but then quickly got nervous and started to choke on the words. Sighing, he'd thought he'd tell half the truth. "I'm enjoying this..." He said, looking away from his partner.

"So am I. Otherwise, I wouldn't have even knocked on your door." Itachi said plainly, pushing Kisame back down onto his bed. "Now shut up and give me my present." He said, kissing him more and flicking his nipples under his shirt, slowly sliding his other hand down the blue man's pants... 'Happy birthday to me.' He thought cheekily.

* * *

There's only so much you can fit within five and a half pages... *shrug* Eh. Oh, and don't worry. They didn't go all the way. You can thank Tobi for that. ;P

Happy anniversary, FanFiction! I love you! But you really need to make it easier to upload stories...


End file.
